Elwis
Historia Udokumentowanie myśli, memoriał, dzień po rozpadzie „Nadzieji”. Hm... Nigdy nie sądziłem że zacznę pisać pamiętnik – jeśli tak to można nazwać. Dla każdego kto to czyta: Zwą mnie „Elwis”. Ex-członek drugiej grupy zwiadowczej „Zmierzch” z ex-miasta o jakże obłudnej nazwie „Nadzieja” które było położone na międzylaskim cyplu pradawnej „Polski”. Podkreślam – było. Jedyne co najprawdopodobniej zostało to splądrowane zgliszcze. Ale od początku. Miasto „Nadzieja” cechowało się jednym aspektem na tle innych ludzkich osad – w planach miało być w 100% niezależne od wszystkiego spoza „Nadzieji”. Większość ludzi z zewnątrz nie miała pojęcia że ów miasto istniało. Członkowie żadkich karawan na handel z zewnętrznym światem zawsze musieli się przedstawiać jako „niezależni handlarze przypadkowo zebrani w grupę”. Prawie żadni Raidersi nie mieli pojecia o isteniu tego miasta. Raj na radioaktywnej ziemi czyż nie? Niestyty był jeden problem – brakowało żywności. Założyciel jak i wyżsi oficerowie odmawiali coraz częściej handel z ludźmi spoza miasta. „Będziemy niezależni! Ustanowim kolebke człowieczeństwa i odgrodzimy sie murem od wszystkiego co nam zagraża!” - słychac było od generałów. Im głód nie przeszkadzał. Korupcja robiła swoje – wyżej postawieni mieli zanadto jedzenia kosztem zwykłych mieszkańców. Ja, jako zwiadowca nie odczułem tego natychmiast – podbierało sie z pola to i owo podczas obchodów, jednakże z dnia na dzień każdy robił się coraz bardziej głodny. Nikt jednak nie podburzał do buntu – desperacja była hamowana przez zmęczenie spowodowane właśnie głodem. Aż do wczoraj. Siedzieliśmy w barze, wieczór, po skończonym zwiadze popijaliśmy za spokojny dzień. I wtedy wszedł on – generał „Bawoł” – najwyżej postawiony, zaraz za naszym założycielem. Usiadł do stolika, otworzył torbę i zaczął ot tak sobie zajadać wszystkie warzywa jakie mieliśmy na polach. Wszystkim szczęki podały – niektórzy nie jedli przez tydzień tyle co on zamierzał zjeść jednej nocy! W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego „Kant” zwykły strażnik, rangą nie różnił się odemnie ale cechowało to że nigdy nie podbierał z pola jedzenia. Widać to było po nim – wychudnięty jak cholera. Coś powiedział do Bawoła a ten strzelił mu z otwartej dłoni i powiedział „Jak śmiesz prosić mnie o moje jedzenie! Gdybyś nie obijał się w swoich zadaniach pewnie też tyle byś miał!”. Coś zaczęło we mnie wrzeć – a on kontynułuje: „Gdybyście psy nie pozwolili podbierać z naszych pól jedzenia, to pewnie sami o wiele więcej zjedlibyście! Nie przykładacie się do swojej roboty – nie ma jedzenia! Proste jak AK-47!” To skończywszy, sięgnął po swój karabin i celując w Kanta dodał „Może jak cię odstrzele za niesubordynajcę, będzie więcej jedzenia dla reszty tych psów!” Tego było za wiele. Cichaczem podszedłem do niego kiedy celował w Kanta, wyciągnąłem nóż z jego przybocznej kabury. Gdy ten dopiero zorientował się co się zaraz stanie, ja prawą ręką skierowałem lufę jego karabinu w sufit, a lewą, z pomocą noża przebiłem mu klatke piersiową. Potem wszystko się potoczyło bezemnie – ludzie z baru się skrzykneli i zgarniając każdego głodnego mieszkańca, ruszyli na kwatery wysoko postawionych. Mnie to już jednak nie obchodziło. Zabrałem karabin i torbe z jedzeniem Bawoła i ruszyłem z miasta zostawiając za sobą ogień i anarchię... „Więc podróż na południowy-wschód!”. Po otrząśnięciu się z trzech lewatyw (nigdy moje ciało nie było tak DOGŁĘBNIE oczyszczone), zebraniu manatków oraz pożegnania dobrych znajomych udałem się w swoją podróż. Właściwie czego szukam...? – momentalnie przypominając sobie niski stan kapsli w kieszeni. Przygód i pieniędzy! Duh. – no, jak zadałem sobie pytanie to należałoby odpowiedzieć. Po drodze może zajrze do siedzib alko-chemików? Zawsze to jakiś cel podróży. Pewnie Iwana tam jeszcze spotkam na kilku głębszych :D. (Kilka tygodni później, w dalszych okolicach „Postnania”) Hm. Mała zruinowana wioska... warto by ją przejrzeć. Może akurat coś ciekawszego znajde. (spoglądając na sporych rozmiarów rudere) Ach, pamiętam jeszcze te czasy, jak się miało swój własny, trwały dom... Jak mogę tęsknić za „nadzieją” – przecież to była tyrania. Co z tego że stabilna jak tak samo wyniszczająca jak i nudn...... (jedno uderzenie w tył głowy i kilkanaście metrów targania po ziemi dalej) Uh... Moja głowa... Nie pamiętam żebym tyle pił...W sumie nie pamiętam żebym w OGÓLE ostatnio pił... Ugh, czemu jestem związany?! – kiedy moje oczy dosszły do siebie a ból zelżał, zrozumiałem co się stało. Zostałem porwany przez jakieś kurwy. Dzikusy, nie widze aby żaden z nich posiadał broń palną. Moją oczywiście zabrali... Śmieszne stroje z troche mniej śmiesznych kości... No dobra, co teraz? Tak, wiem! Poluzować line tak jak w tych historiach co w barach opowiadają! . „Ej kolacyjko, co tak wieżgasz?” – rzekł jeden goło-dupiec (te kości i trochę skróry to jednak za mało żeby wszystko zakryć...) co stał akurat koło mnie. Nosz kurwa. Kanibale? Tego jeszcze nie było. Ten kutas na dodatek trzyma teraz dzide na mojej szyi. Dobra, spokój – luzujemy poooowoooliii. No dobra, na tyle luźno że wygląda jakbym był związany ale mogę uwolnić obie dłonie. Dobra, późna analiza. Otoczenie. Stary budynek dwupiętrowy oryginalnie, wyższe piętro bez podłogi, dach dziurawy. W środki ja, teoretycznie przywiązany za pięści do zbrojenia wystającego ze ściany. Na środku ognisko i czterech gości. Każdy ma przy sobie jakąś broń białą. Nie ma śladu mojego AK. Poza czteroma gośćmi jest jeszcze jeden stojący metr odemnie, przydzielony pewnie aby pilnować. Budynek jest częściowo zawalony ale jedyne czyste wyjście jest po drugiej stronie ogniska względem mnie. Koło ogniska jest kupka kości – najprawdopodobniej ludzkich. No tak napewno nie chce skończyć. Raz się żyje – element zaskoczenia powinien mi dać szanse. - zacząłem wierzgać tak aby zwrócić uwagę tylko tego jednego co jest koło mnie. Musi podejść odrobinę bliżej. „Przestań się miotać, bo zarżnę cię odrazu!” 0,7 metra... Spróbuj, debilu!... 0,5m! Wystarczy! Momentalnie lewą ręką pociągnąłem jego dzidę – trzymał ją tak mocno że aż nachylił się do mnie. Prawy, prosty w nos. Leży. Goście przy ognisku dopiero oganiają co się dzieje. Chwila prawdy czy są na tyle szybcy! Prawym butem pierwszego z miejsca wrzucam do ogniska. Przebijam tego co jest najbardziej po lewej w okolice serca. Są gotowi się bić ale dzieli nas spore rozmiarem ognisko z drącym się opalonym kanibalem. A po mojej lewej jest wyjście... Tego co zadźgałem miał pokaźny obuch zrobiony z pręta i resztkami jakiegoś starego gruzu. Szybciej! Rzut dzidą w tego bliżej od wyjścia. DOSTAŁ! Tamtem instynktownie zrobił unik mimo że w niego nie celowałem i jest na ziemi. Gość który dostał z pięści! Zapomniałem! Odwróciłem się i w ostatnim momencie rozbiłem kawałek gruzu z tego prenta na jego głowie. Słysze jakieś krzyki na zewnątrz. Jest ich więcej! Jebać to – czas uciekać! Wybiegłem z budynku – tam czekało na oko 8 gości z dzidami i pałkami gotowymi do zabicia. A ja mam tylko jakiś metalowy pręt... odwrót do budynku. Gość który zrobił unik próbuje mnie przebić włócznią. Unik w ostatniej chwili – pcham pręt w jego prawy oczodół. Podsumowanie, mam jakąś kościaną dzidę, za mną jest zawalony budynek pełny trupów i jednym wyjściem, a przedemną zgraja głodnych kanibalów... E? Albo jakby ktoś bardziej ogarnięty powiedział: Ę? „Rześki z ciebie osobnik.” – powiedział jakiś kolejny goło-dupiec. Wyróżniał się większą ilością kości i taką śmieszną kościaną czapką zrobioną z czaszki bliżej nie określonego zwierzęcia. Pewnie ich wódz. „Narobiłeś tutaj niezłego bałaganu.” Ja się nie pisałem na kolację na stole bandy kanibalii. „Racja. Szkoda by było tak poprostu zabić zwierze takie jak ty pragnące tak bardzo żyć. Dlatego mam dla ciebie propozycję.” Dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić na jakąkolwiek propozycję od ciebie? „Bo nie masz wyboru, poza śmiercią?” ...Zamieniam się w słuch... „Jeżeli pokażesz mi swoją prawdziwą wolę przeżycia, i wygrasz próbe ognia z jednym z moich ludzi – puścimy cię wolno. W razie porażki, poddasz się bez niepotrzebnej walki którą i tak byś przegrał.” Niech będzie. Na czym polega ta cała „próba ognia”? ...(15 minut później)... Jak do tego doszło... człowiek sobie spokojnie spaceruje po wastlandzie a w jednej chwili musi zabić 5 osób i wkładać z jakimś kanibalem rękę do ogniska jako formę konkursu... Czyli kto pierwszy cofnie rękę z ogniska, dostaje nożem w głowę. Milutko. Usiadłem na przeciw niewielkiego ogniska. Wokoło było około 20 osób. Nie ma drogi ucieczki. Z drugiej strony usiadł dość rosły gość z paskudną twarzą. Naprawdę – wyglądał jak Talos o poranku. Na sygnał oboje mnieliśmy złapać jeden z dwóch kawałków porządnie spalonego drewna które wystawały znad właściwego drewna palącego się ogniska. I nagle ten ich cały wódz wzniósł okrzyk: „NIECH ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ PRÓBA OGNIA!” I w tym samym momencie ja i mój przeciwnich chwyciliśmy wyznaczone kawałki palącego się drewna. Ja pierdole! Jest 1000 razy gorętsze niż myślałem! Czuję jak mięso wokół kości mi się piecze! Sekunda zmieniała się w rok. Oddech zamieniał się w tysiąclecie. Nie wytrzymam. NIE WYTRZYMAM! Puściłem. Mój umysł krzyczał że od tego zależy moje życie ale ciało się poddało. Położyłem się na plecach, sparaliżowany bólem. Zwycięzca wstał i z krzywym uśmiechem, mieszaniną bólu i chwały na twarzy podszedł do mnie, z metalowym noże, podniósł mnie jedną mówiąc cicho: „A więc jednak nie chcesz żyć. Proszę bardzo.” I kończąc zdanie wbił nóż w moją głowę... Cytaty * TAG JEZ KPTANE! * TALOS KURWIU SKÓĆ TEN MIECZ - NIE MIEŚCI SIĘ W WOZIE! * Czeska? 10/10 - odparowałbym ponownie.